Demigods at Hogwarts
by Booklover2140
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, Along with Nico, Thalia, Damien, and Alexandra (OCs) are sent to Hogwarts on a mission to protect Harry Potter and his friends, but ill the wizards trust them? or will they fight each other, rather than the real enemy, Voldemort? Set After the giant war. rated T for swearing and implied lemons.
1. INTRO

**HEY Guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please do tell me what you think (pls no flames) there will be a lot of fluff for percabeth and the two OCs ( Damien and Alexandra) so if that isn't your thing well… you suck. Percabeth is awesome. Anyhow, I am rambling so let's get into it.**


	2. A new Quest

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in my cabin under the warm covers and sighed. Last night hadn't been any better for me or Annabeth. I was about to have a nightmare but was pulled out of it by Annabeth's screams from her own. The only reason Chiron allowed us to sleep in together was that if we were separated, none of the camp would get any sleep. The screams were too loud. I looked at Annabeth while she slept. My wise girl. I oved her more than I could put into words. Even while she was asleep, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I slowly pulled my arm out from below her and got up. I looked at the clock. Only 7 a.m. I was waking up earlier than usual. Who wouldn't when every moment you close your eyes is a moment when you revisit hell? I quickly grabbed a CHB shirt and a pair of jeans before heading to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I got out, Annabeth was awake and looking at a picture on the wall. It was of us, after we found Damien a few months ago. He was standing between us with Alex on his back, his black mask on his face as usual. I sighed. Damien. I felt bad for the Guy. Not only Was he dating my annoying half-sister, Alex, but he had a very, very rough childhood. He was a son of Hades (The guy owned up to having broken the oath after the Titan war) who was horribly abused by his stepfather for five years, until he snapped and killed the guy. But the damage was done. Damien's Mother was dead, almost every inch of his body was horribly scarred, and he was driven half insane. He had bad nightmares too but unlike ours, he made no noise. That, as far as we could understand was since as a child, every time he made a noise of any kind, it would mean another scar, courtesy of his dumbass stepfather. The only notion that he was having a nightmare was the fact that he would roll around, breathe heavily, and even whimper sometimes. He was extremely antisocial and only really talked to the seven Nico and obviously, Alex. Only we had seen his face under the featureless black mask he always wore in public and only we knew what how bad it really was. He wore Black Metal gloves with sharpened fingers that were an odd alloy of mortal steel and celestial bronze, much like Luke's old sword, backbiter and were used as a backup weapon f his twin Katanas that were made of the same material were not near him. We all tried to help him, and it was working, slowly, but what started the real improvement was when the hunters visited once. After the Giant war, the hunters came to camp more often, as we were getting loads and loads of campers every day, who were potential recruits for the hunters. When they saw him, they immediately went after him, calling him weak and a 'Perfect example of a weak male' until they saw that he was unaffected. Then one of the youngest hunters, and a recruit, was bullied by one of the guys from camp. The hunters were about to step in until Damien did, breaking the guys arm, cracking his skull, and getting the Hunter back on her feet n the blink of an eye. He has a real hatred for bullies. When that happened, phoebe, being the prideful male hating hunter that she is shot an arrow t him, yelling about how the hunters don't need hep from a weak male. The arrow caught his mask and pulled it off. When phoebe saw his face, the blood drained from hers and she dropped her bow. Damien laughed, not his regular, light-hearted laugh that we heard when he was alone wit us but one that sounded like a noise his father would make. He then calmly grabbed his mask and began to put it on when Thalia walked over Phoebe ran to her and told her what happened. In response Thalia grabbed Damien's wrist, to try and take him to talk to artemis, but before she knew what was happening, she was flipped on her back. I Should mention. Damien does not like being touched by anyone that isn't Alex. He soon had about 50 bows pointed at his head. He simply looked bored. Another problem with him. He doesn't fear death, leading to him doing very stupid very dangerous things very often. He leant down to Thalia, picked her up and whispered into her ear. "don't touch me. Ever." Thaila grinned and asked him to follpw her. He shrugged and walked into artemis tent. E came out a few minutes later, his mask in his hand and a black hood pulled over his head. Thalia later told us that artemis talked to him about the scars and gave him a new mask. After that, she explained his story to the hunters, who now consider him as the brother of the hunt. If it weren't for Nico and Alex, he would always travel with the hunt. I was glad that he was slowly breaking out of his shell. Another issue that the guy faced was that he was too powerful for his own good. He had been extremely useful in the giant war. We found out that his mother was a demigod daughter of Zeus and a legacy of Neptune. He had blood o all the big three in him. When he got angry the guy was terrifying. Sometimes, after a particularly tiring fight, he would pass out, for hours to days at a time. Whenever that happened Alex would kick his ass as soon as he woke up and let me tell you Alex is like Annabeth when she's angry. he still couldn't beat me though. His sword play was amazing, but he was too aggressive. It was good at fighting large monster groups but not so much for a single, powerful opponent. I broke my train of thought and looked at Annabeth. She considered Alex as a little her little sister too and once we bot thought of Damien our little brother. Even though he was only a year younger than us. I looked over at Alex's bunk and found it empty. I wasn't surprised. She tended to sleep with Damien to stop his nightmares and though he scowled and grumbled on the outside, we all knew that it helped ad he loved it. If it felt anything like what it felt for me when I woke up next to Annabeth, I don't blame him. I walked over to Annabeth and kissed her on the jaw. She turned and smiled at me. Gods she's beautiful I thought. How on earth did she fall in love with me? "morning wise girl" "morning seaweed brain." Just then there was a knock at the door. I opened it to se Thalia. "pinecone face! What are you doing here?" "Nice to see you too Kelp head." She said while giving me a hug. Before I knew what was happening, I was shoved onto Alex's bunk as Annabeth ran to her best friend. "Thals!" she screamed, tackling her to the ground. "hey Annie" "Don't call me Annie" "Okay Beth" "Thalia…." "okay okay Annabeth. Its great to see you." "sorry to interrupt but again, what are you doing here thals?" "well Chiron sent for me. We have a new quest."

* * *

**OKAY. FIRST CAHPPIE. LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW WITH A REVIEW. WILL TRY TO POST MORE SOON TILL THEN SEE YA NEXT TIME. ALSO MOST OF THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE ABOUT DEVELOPING THE CHARACTER OF THE OCs**


	3. Oh hi Damien!

**Percy's**** POV**

.Way. Another quest? 4 months since the giant war and they are sending us on another quest? Annabeth and i are finally able to sleep at least if were together, Leo and Calypso just got back, And Damien is just now starting to fell comfortable around some of the older campers! This is Bullshit! "Seaweed Brain? Earth to Seaweed Brain!" I snap out of my stupor _gods iv'e been spending too much time with annabeth. i'm using big words! _and see Annabeth and Thalia staring at me like i was a guinea pig again. 'You seriously zoned out there kelp head" "sorry pine cone face it's just that we have ANOTHER FREAKING QUEST! I MEAN I'M SO SICK OF THIS! THE LAST WAR JUST ENDED AND... just then i stopped yelling as a black dagger embedded itself into the wall next to me. out of the shadows in the corner of the room i heard Damien's deep voice. "Percy Freaking Jackson i Swear to the gods if you keep on yelling and wake up your sister i will personally gut you like the walking fish that you are!". The cabin was instantly silent. "oh and hey there Thalia. How's Lady A doing?" " Oh she's doing fine. By the by Chiron wants you n Alexandra on this quest as well. Nico too. Meet at the big house in twenty minutes."** AN: DAMIEN'S NEW MASK,THE ONE HE GOT FROM ARTEMIS IS BASICALLY LIKE THE ONE WRENCH FROM WATCH DOGS HAS EXCEPT RATHER THAN MOUTH SPIKES IT HAS A DETACHABLE JAW PIECE. here is picture** ** . **

* * *

**Damien's POV.**

I simply Nodded at Thalia and shadow traveled back to the Hades cabin. one of the reasons i loved the cabin was that it was so dark and shady that shadow travel was far easier than any other cabin, especially at this hour. i looked around the cabin. Nico, asleep as usual in his bunk. I looked at mine and saw Alex. She, in my eyes, was the image of perfection. She had the same Black hair and Sea-Green eyes as Percy, along with his sense of sarcasm and humor. When she smiled, i forgot everything that hurt. I was Head over heels in love with her. If you told me 3 years ago that i would ever say that about anyone, i would call you insane. and proceed to kill you. Until Percy and Alex found me out in the wild, a year after i killed my stepfather, i was a scavenger, a vulture, a murderer. i stuck to what had been ingrained in my head with hours and hours of torture with hot knives and chains, beer bottles and lighters. Don't feel. Only think. Emotions will not help you survive. Feelings will only make you weak. Pain is an illusion to be overcome. then when i came to camp, I realized that it was wrong. Emotions will help you survive because sometimes you cant think, you just have to do. Feelings will give you a will to survive for those you care about. When i first started dating Alex i was stunned. How could someone so perfect, so beautiful, so kind, like someone like me? i was a scarred, pale, half insane guy who was about as social as a rat and spent his nights trying not make any noise through the nightmares of a fat, drunk man using him as a chopping board. I still don't understand it. When i started crushing on her, i thought it was completely hopeless. there were so many guys who were better than me in every way. When i finally worked up the nerve to ask her out, in a sort off, 'might as well get this out of the way' thing, fully expecting her to clearly say 'no,i only think of you as a friend' i did NOT expect her to pull up my mask and KISS ME. i'm pretty sure i just stood there like an idiot for a few minutes until she started laughing, which made me snap out of it and i smiled. we both ended up laughing. that was just before the giant war. The little crush i had on her grew and grew until it ended up where it is now. i walked over to her sleeping form and sat on the bed next to her. unlike her Half-Brother, Alex is a light sleeper. I planted a quick kiss on her head and brushed her cheek with my ungloved hand. her beautiful eyes fluttered open. "morning love" "good morning to you too Damien." "right i have bad news and good news. which one first?" "hmm... Bad." "Chiron's got a quest for us" She bolted up,hitting her head on the top bunk. I winced and rubbed her head. "you're not serious are you shady?" Shady. her nickname for me. only she used it. the others call me Damien or D. I don't like nicknames. Only Alex gets to use them for me. i Bend all my rules when it comes to that girl. "sadly i am Pearl." My nickname for her. Because of two things. one she is an absolute gem in my eyes. and two because on a quest the two of us went on together, we ended up under the sea and she got bonked on the head by some oysters. She sighed. "What's the good news?" " Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and Nico are coming too." her eyes brightened considerably when she heard that her brother and mine would be coming with us. "that's good then." Now for the dangerous bit. " right stay here for a sec Alex, i need to wake up Nico." she chuckled and leant back, indicating my brother in a go ahead motion. i cracked my knuckles and walked over to him. i held up my right hand and i started crackling with sparks. Reminded me of my mother. I toned it down so it wouldn't hurt much and zapped Nico.

* * *

**OOKAY. CHAPTER 2 IS OUT! PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT! QOTD- CANONICALLY, HOW OLD IS NICO DI ANGELO AT THE END OF THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES?**


	4. Pig Pimples huh?

**Damien's POV**

As soon as the electric currents from my hand made contact with my Brother's arm, he jumped. and I mean leaped, with a yell that sounded straight out of tom and freaking Jerry (which Percy explained in great detail to me, much to my and Alex's dismay) and grabbed his sword, pointing at my neck. I put two fingers to the edge of the blade and pushed it away. "now Nico. Don't want to decapitate your brother do you?" Nico scowled. "if you weren't so freaking fast I swear I would hurt you." I laughed. "can't hit what you can't catch grandpa." an inside joke between us. since he was technically 80 years old, I called him grandpa sometimes. He scowled "whatever Damien. Why did you wake me up?" "quest, so far I know that it's Percy, Annabeth, Thals, Alex, you and me." "any other details?" Alex asked from behind me. "Oh hi Alex" "hey Nico" he then turned away and muttered in Spanish, "since I had a rather decent sleep last night I'm gonna guess you two were decent too?" he forgot that since I did live on the run for a few years, I know most major languages in the world. The little Italian zombie was soon stuck to the wall with some of my daggers in his shirt. "Skata*'" he muttered under his breath. "I forgot you spoke everything short of Mayan." "what did he say, Shady?" "Nothing at all pearl, I was just waking him up," I said, my pale face red with a furious blush. Yes, Alex and I may have 'done it' once or twice, but the fact was we were both 16 and I had absolutely no intention of ever leaving her. And Nico needed to learn to control his tongue. As he pulled my daggers out of his shirt and tossed them to me, I said: "just stop talking and put on some clothes Nico, we need to be at the big house soon." He chuckled and grabbed a shirt, heading to the bathroom. "idiot." I muttered grabbing my mask and gloves. I was about to put it on when Alex stopped me. "wait" she said. She put my mask and gloves back on my bedside table and proceeded to kiss me. I kissed back just as heatedly. It ended up turning into a full out make out session. Nico came out and laughed. We broke apart, blushing slightly. "see why I asked Damien?" he said in Spanish until I gave him my Deluxe shut-up-or-you-will-meet-my-father-soon glare. he shuddered and looked away. I smirked. my glares made Percy's look like puppy dog eyes. I kissed Alex one last time and grabbed my mask and gloves.

***Shit**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I watched as Damien put on his mask. I wish he didn't have to but, well he did. when people saw his face, they were terrified. I don't blame them. it's overwhelming the first time. Scars covered his face, in gruesome patterns and his left eye was glass. apparently, he lost it when his step-monster lit his face on fire once. he was mostly unharmed, a side effect of his stunning affinity with hellfire (seriously he can do some scary shit with those green flames) is that he is rather fireproof but there was so much molten glass in his left eye that he had to get it removed. His glass eye was the same color as his left eye was naturally, a pit black, just like Nico's, while his right eye was a mix of Electric blue with a hint of Sea-Green from his mother. I had seen his entire body (Shut thy Perverted minds.) and the scars were all over. I didn't care. In my eyes, he was still as hot as hell. His hair was Jet black, a lot like mine, and had been relatively untouched by his stepfather. If you ignored the scars, he had sharp features. he was rather pale, a side effect of having to wear the mask. He was seriously toned. I honestly didn't care how he looked. He might have been dark, antisocial and untrusting in public, but when he was with people he knew and trusted, he was bubbly, cheerful, had a good sense of humor and all in all, was exactly my type. Long story short, after everything we've done together, I was sure of one thing- I loved him. I loved him and intended to spend the rest of my life with him. When it came to girls, he was as clueless as my big brother. I thought I was being stunningly obvious about my crush on him. When the dummy finally asked me out, I was ecstatic. Apparently, he thought there was no way in hell I would like him. I still didn't understand that. Sure the scars were odd but it didn't matter to me. he grabbed my hand. I hated the gloves he wore, but again, he needed them. they also worked very well as a backup weapon. I looked up at him. his face was hidden as usual by his mask. He wore a black shirt With a band name that I couldn't see and a symbol of a white skull with bat wings **AN: THIS IS THE Q.O.T.D. WHAT BAND IS THIS? FIRST 5 REVIEWS WILL GET A MENTION NEXT CHAPPIE.** He wore a black leather jacket over it with black jeans. He pulled me up and we walked out of his cabin. It was still rather early so there were only a few campers outside. Some of the newer campers stared at Damien. Some of the new guys stared at our intertwined hands with a hint of annoyance, until I gave them death glares, just like my brother taught me. all but one. A guy walked up to me and said, out loud, "hey Babe, ditch this weirdo here and go out with a real man like me." the people who new me and Damien looked at him with pity. I gently tugged my hand out of Damien's and put it on the guy's shoulder. he grinned and sneered at Damien. Until I judo-flipped him as Annabeth taught me. "two things gorilla brain. One: Don't call me babe. Ever. Two, insult my boyfriend Ever and I won't touch you." he looked confused "I'll just let him loose on you" The guy sneered again, making his face look uglier than it already was. "what can mask face do t me?" he asked "pearl please may I..." "Go ahead Shady" Damien grinned and picked the guy up off the ground. "Grab a weapon. Lets spar." The gorilla Grinned stupidly and pulled a bronze great sword out of its sheath. In response Damien Got into a stance. "what are you going to fight with Mask-face?" Damien's Entire body burst into bright green hellfire. His mouth and Left eye were glowing especially bright with flames through his mask. **"I am my own weapon pretty boy,"** he said, his voice demonic. I was used to it now but everyone else screamed, leaped back or straight up passed out. The jerk was one of the few who wet themselves. He said something that sounded like "mimblewimble" **AN:, REFERENCE ANYONE?** and ran like hell in the opposite direction. I love my boyfriend. Damien and I burst out laughing, his voice slowly returning to normal as the flames around him went out. "Alright now let's get to the big house before Chiron explodes."  
**BOB SAYS HELLO TO THE STARS- ****LINE BREAK**

**(Still Alex)**

When we got to the big house, I was pleasantly surprised to see not only Thalia and Nico (guy must have shadow traveled) but Annabeth and Percy there too Chiron saw us and started talking as Damien slipped his mask off (he really preferred not to wear it as often as he could.) "Ah good. Now that we're all here I need to tell you that this quest is very important. It hasn't been issued by the gods or the oracle, but it is a favor that I am doing for a friend of mine, a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore..." as he said that everyone in the room except Damien was rolling n the floor laughing. He was lightly chuckling. Probably since Chiron's here. he trusts the guy (horse?) but still isn't too comfortable around other guys. I don't blame him after what his idiot stepfather did. Finally, Percy chocked out "Albus Dumb as a door? who the hell names their kid Dumb as a door?" this made the laughter get harder, even through Chiron's hoof stomping until Damien sighed. The big house was then filled with hellfire that didn't hurt, just tickled. Everyone yelped and jumped to their feet. Chiron, looking relieved continued. "Than you Damien. As I was saying, Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of a school in Europe. this is no normal school. this is a school of wizardry. There were raised eyebrows and confused glances thrown around the room. Annabeth spoke up at the same time as Damien. "As in Hecate's pet word" "so pointy hat dudes?" ill let you guess who said what. Chiron groaned and said "yes Hecate's pet world. as I was saying, the wizarding world is in the middle of a war against an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. If people had been laughing before they were nearly dying now. even Damien full out laughed. "V-Vo-Voldyshorts? what the hell is wrong with these wizards?" Percy asked. Chiron facepalmed and said "not Voldyshorts Voldemort. And he is no joke." "No shit Sherlock," Nico and Damien said at the same time. We all looked at them confused. Nico spoke up "he has killed a lot of people" "innocent people" Damien cut in. "he has caused dad an ass ton of paperwork" we all instantly hated the guy. "back to the point," Chiron said. " Albus has requested that I send some demigods to help protect his school and specifically a boy named Harry Potter who is part of a prophecy that state that he will be the one to defeat Voldemort. Percy winced. I guess he knows what it's like to be a prophecy guy. 'how long exactly will we be at this school?" Annabeth asked "A year." there was silence. "well shit," Thalia said. "As I said children you don't have to go on this quest. It hasn't been issued by the oracle. It's a favor. But please do go. they need all the help they can get." There was silence. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. I Looked at Damien. I Saw his blue-green eye and we had me a silent conversation. We're in if they're in. "we're in" Percy and Annabeth said together. "so are we" Damien said. now only Nico and Thalia were let. "Might as well?" Nico said. "I'll come I just need to say goodbye to the hunt." as soon as he said that Damien looked at me. I knew what he wanted. he was very close to the hunt. He was asking me permission to go with Thalia to visit the Hunt. He really didn't need to but it was sweet that he did. I simply nodded. He grinned. "Thals can I come with? I haven't seen any of my sisters recently." Sure thing Damien, you are always welcome." I suddenly had an idea. "could I maybe come along too?" Thalia was a bit surprised but then grinned and agreed. I wanted to go with Damien. And I did enjoy the company of the hunters. He turned to me with a grin on his face.


	5. AN (SORRY)

**OK GUYS I GENERALLY DESPISE ANs BUT THIS TIME I NEED TO DO ONE. JUST A HEADS UP MY UPDATE SCHEDULE IS 4PM WHEREVER I AM (FOR ABOUT A WEEK THAT'S MEMPHIS THEN BACK TO INDIA) MONDAY, WEDNESDAY,FRIDAY,SNDAY. NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW BTW**


	6. The Hunters of Artemis

**Thalia's P.O.V**

Just before i walked out of the cabin,Percy asked Chiron "exactly how are we gonna get to England?" "you will have to fly Son" both of us and Nico instantly paled. "Don't worry, Zeus promised to let you fly." "and if he's being annoying i'll pay him a little visit to talk about his manners" Damien said. I internally shuddered. As awesome a guy as Damien was, he was straight up scary. Especially without his mask on. i didn't really care about the scars, but they did help with him being scary as shit. "Well then you two go get packed up so we can visit the hunters and then get back" i said, indicating Damien and Alex. They both nodded and left the Big house, followed by myself and everyone else. I watched as Alex quickly pulled of the jaw on Damien's mask, kissed him, gave back the mask and walked into the Poseidon cabin. I smiled. I was happy for them. Since he was close to the hunt, he had told me before he started dating Alex how bad his crush on her was. The poor guy thought for sure that she wouldn't want to date him because of the scars. Little did he know that Alex had actually told me something very similar a while ago, about how she didn't care about the scars, and thought that Damien would never like her. She was basically a female mini Percy. I snapped out of it as i saw Damien walking out of his cabin, towards me. Suddenly a group of guys walked up behind him. They were all big and ugly, probably stupid too. the biggest and ugliest one kicked Damien in the Back of the Knee, probably intending to make him fall over. Instead he hurt his own foot. Damien sighed and turned around. He looked at the gorillas, bored. "I didn't order a circus so shoo" they looked at each other, confused. the leader of the pack got in his face and said. "Look mask face,stay away from the hot Poseidon Chick. She's mine. I don't know why she would date a guy who's too much of a chicken to show people his ugly face but whatever, the hot ones are stupid sometimes. I don't intend to keep her around anyways so..." he was cut off there by Damien's foot making contact with his... soft spot. He fell to his knees. Damien leant down to him and said "don't you dare talk about Alex like that. Or i will send you on an express trip to meet my father. He turned and started walking away. the big dummy got up and grabbed his shoulder. Ah Shit.

* * *

**Stu. Pid (Gorilla king)s P.O.V**

I had just gotten to this camp place. Obviously i would be a child of a god. I liked it since there were a lot of hot chicks to date. also i was the strongest dude here. Since i'm a son of Ares. I think the Ares cabin should lead the camp. I mean we are the best so why not? Anyway the other day i saw this really hot chick. I instantly wanted her. But then i saw her with that weird Hades mask guy. Why would she date that weirdo creep when she could have me? i decided that to get her i would need t beat up her boyfriend to show her that i was way better than him. I gathered some of my mini- i mean friends and walked up to his back. I intended to just kick him to the ground, beat him up and walk off to find the girl but things did not go to plan. as soon as i grabbed his shoulder he froze. "I think you should know Gorilla Brain that i **DON'T LIKE BEING TOUCHED".** As he spoke his voice turned creepy and Demonic. His entire body burst into green fire. I yelped and pulled back my hand. it was only slightly burned. he turned to me. His Mouth and left eye were glowing brightly under his mask. he looked downright terrifying. **"YOU WANTED TO TAKE A PEEK UNDER MY MASK DIDN'T YOU?" **I was at a loss for words. He pulled his mask off to the most terrifying sight i had ever seen. He had no flesh on his face. His head was a smooth white skull, Lit with the same green flames as the rest of his skeletal body. His left eye socket was glowing with a bright flame, as was his mouth. he saw my terrified face and laughed, a laugh that sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly the hot chick put her hand on his shoulder. Somehow the fire didn't hurt her. I thought she was gonna get kicked like me but the demon guy calmed down. He picked up his mask. The flames around his body started to go out, and I saw flesh stating to appear again on his face. "How the hell can you date that-that freak?" i yelled looking at the hot chick. She glared at me. I whimpered. damn she was scary. "Don't call my boyfriend a freak. Or else." She then punched me in the face. Hard. I blacked out thinking one thing- leave these ones alone.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

Once i calmed down Damien, Thalia walked over "If you two are done,let's get moving, Apollo is on his way." Damien instantly groaned. He hated Apollo. Just then the sun chariot landed in front of us. Apollo stepped out, flashing a thousand watt smile. "Hey there other little sis, cousins, he said, looking at us. He then slung an arm around my shoulders. Damien cleared his throat. we looked over at him. he was sharpening two daggers. They made a deadly _shikk_ as they ground against each other. Apollo gulped and hastily removed his arm from my shoulders. I grinned at Damien, grateful. "Now who want's to dri... "Apollo shut your mouth and drive." "Okay".

* * *

**Back To** **Thalia**

I stared at Damien, shocked. No one was ever able to stop Apollo from letting others drive the sun, much less stop him flirting. I shook my head to clear it and got into the car/sun after a few minutes of flying (or in my case shutting my eyes as tightly as i could , trying to pretend that i was still on the ground. Soon the sun chariot landed outside the hunter's camp. I decided to prank Damien. I whispered my plan into Alex's ear and she grinned. This was gonna be great.


	7. A prank gone wrong

**Damien's P.O.V**

We landed outside the hunter's camp. I was super excited. Other than Nico, Alex and the seven , the hunters were my family. I looked at Alex and saw that she had a huge grin on her face. I ignored it. Thalia walked ahead. "Girls! I got something from camp." She had asked me to stay behind for some reason. I didn't mind much. I saw Phoebe poking her head out from a tent "what have you brought?" a huge grin exploded over Thalia's face. "two things, a male for target practice..." wait WHAT. "and a new recruit." I almost passed out. Alex stepped forward. I was getting lightheaded. Then she burst out laughing. "We're just kidding Shady! Come out here!" I breathed a sigh of relief and leapt out, pulling Alex into a bone crushing hug. Don't Do that. Ever again." She laughed and i forgot my anger, melting slightly. Then i felt a sharp pain in my left arm. I faintly registered Alex, Thalia and Phoebe screaming my name as I passed out.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I screamed as Damien hit the ground, unconscious. I turned to see a hunter who i didn't recognize holding up a bow. i slapped her across the face as hard as i could. she fell down and I started punching her. Just then Thalia pulled me off. "Please Alex calm down. D will be fine. It didn't go too deep. It was just shock. "Now as for you hunter, Why did you do that?" "The male was attacking the new recruit lieutenant! I was helping her!" we both groaned. The 'Male' was Damien, hunter." She paled. I guess Artemis explained the whole 'brother of the hunt' deal to them. "I...I.. Didn't realize lieutenant." Thalia sighed again. "It's fine, it wont be too bad, the guys had much worse than an arrow in the arm. Get him to the infirmary." the hunter nodded and, with Phoebe and Thalia's help, carried Damien, who was already stirring, to the infirmary tent. I shook my head to clear it and followed them.  
**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**** TIME SKIP**** TIME SKIP**** TIME SKIP**** TIME SKIP**** TIME SKIP**** TIME SKIP**** TIME SKIP**** TIME SKIP**** TIME SKIP**** TIME SKIP**** TIME SKIP**

It had been three hours since we had arrived at the hunter's camp. Damien had woken up half an hour after he got shot. The hunter had apologized. A lot. Damien just waved her off saying "this is absolutely nothing. A bit of nectar and I'm as good as new." Another thing i loved about him. His harsh exterior aside, when it came to those he considered family, he was the sweetest thing on the planet. I was so glad to see him walking around without his mask and gloves on, able to talk to these people, to smile and laugh freely outside rather than just inside a dark cabin with his friends at camp. We approached Artemis' tent. As we entered, Artemis spotted Damien, grinned and pulled him into a hug. "It's great to see you again Damien. I trust you've been keeping the arrogant boys at that camp in line?" Damien chuckled. "it's stunningly easy you know, just a burst of hellfire and they're wetting themselves. Especially easy with the ones who try to flirt with pearl. "Artemis' eyes hardened when she heard that. "speaking of Alex i need to speak with her in private for a moment Damien, would you mind stepping out?" Damien nodded and walked out of the tent. I was slightly suspicious. What would a maiden goddess want with me? "Now normally when i see a young woman in your situation, in a relationship with a man, i would tell them the usual thing. 'He will betray you in the end. It would be better for you to come with us' but i know Damien better than that. N i just wanted to make sure you know just how lucky you are." I was confused "it is common knowledge that i despise men. However there are some that are decent and an even rarer few who are truly good. You are lucky enough that you have had one of the few good men in the world fall in love with you. And i wanted to say do not throw away such a thing. I don't generally believe in love, but every so often i find an exception . You and Damien are one of those exceptions. Iv'e done you a little favor and made Aphrodite swear not to mess with your lives. If you truly love him. Nothing will get in the way of your relationship." I was stunned. Artemis of all goddesses giving love advice? i shook my head and hugged her. "thank you" i murmured into her shoulder. "thank you so much" She chuckled and pushed me out of the tent. "go on. The campers are waiting for yu. I'll flash you back so you don't have to fly with my annoying brother. I found Damien, smiled and grabbed his hand. He had his gloves back on and was grabbing his mask. "what was that about?" "Artemis just wanted to tell me to take care of you" He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek before strapping on his was a bright flash and we were at camp. It was starting to get so we headed o our cabins. I grabbed some Pajamas and headed to the Hades cabin. I used to hate it but then Nico remodeled it so now it was would be leaving the next morningg, but i wasn't worried. Unlike the other big three kids, Damien and i were light sleepers. IN fact, he was almost always up early, training. I enterred the cabin and saw that Nico was already out, and Damien was lying in his bunk (practically ours now), staring at the bunk above. I lay down next to him, kissed his cheek and entered Morpheus' realm.

**Damien's P.O.V (Nightmare)**

I was back in the dingy hellhole of an apartment where i stayed all those years ago. I heard the crack of the whips and felt them again and again and again. I smelled the tench f beer and cigarettes. I looked up to see the fat pig that was my stepfather. "well boy? why did you make noise huh?' I stayed quiet. He poured some of the alcohol on my head and ripped open my cheek with a knife. It stung so badly as the alcohol seeped into the cuts. _Don't make noise. Don't scream or it will be worse. Talk to no one. Stay away from people._ He doused me in more of the vile alcohol and then pulled out a lighter. I didn't understand back then, why fire hurt me yet left no real physical damage. i realize now that the only reason it even hurt was because I didn't know what i was yet. I felt like i was in hell. I had no feeling but pain. Hearing the monsters sadistic laughter as i ran,trying to find water while i literally burned alive. I was passing out, slowly. I held on because knew that he would do much worse if i did. I found the sink and started to desperately try to put myself out. He swiveled my head around and cracked his bottle in my face. i felt the glass piercing my left eye and felt the shards melt into it. I couldn't old it anymore. I screamed. He clamped his fat hands over my mouth and doused me in water. We stayed in a cabin far away from everyone and thing so i had no hope of anyone hearing me. He saw my left eye and frowned. Then with me awake and feeling everything, he began to cut it out.I yelled and screamed in pain,knowing it would mean more pain later. I didn't care. I wanted it all to end. i wanted to die then and there. "Damien please" what? pearl. this was a nightmare. I was out. I was out. But I couldn't be. i felt the knife cutting into my face. i felt the rough floor. the voice must have been in my head. I bit my tongue and tasted blood. I concentrated on it's taste. suddenly i felt someones hand in mine it was soft, yet calloused. Pearl. I heard her again. "It's in your head. Listen to me. You aren't there. He's gone" He's gone. _he's gone. I'm out. I'm safe. I'm with friends. _I forced my eyes open and looked around me. I was in my bunk in the Hades cabin. Pearl was next to me, looking concerned. But what surprised me was that NIco and stunningly the rest of my friends were there too, all looking worried. I sighed. "I yelled didn't I?" "Like a madman" Nico confirmed. I groaned. "I'm sorry for waking you guys up. I'll shut it next time". They all stared at me like I had grown an extra head. "What the hell are you apologizing about? You had a Nightmare you screamed. Happens to us all. Not your fault" Percy. "if you don't mind me asking, what was it about" Jason asked, looking curious and concerned. My hand moved to my eye. "It was about the time when my stepfather took this out I said, trying to keep my voice even. All of them winced. Pearl pulled me into a hug. i melted into it. "I'll be fine guys. get back to sleep." reluctantly, all of them except pearl and Nico left. Pearl lay back down and pulled me down too. "You really didn't have to apologize. You couldn't control it. Try to get some sleep. I love you." "I love you too Pearl. goodnight."

* * *

**YAAAY FLUFF! RIGHT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THEM AT THE AIRPORT, ON THE TRIP AND FINALLY REACHING ENGLAND AND MEETING THE WIZARDS! SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG I JUST WANTED TO ESTABLISH THE OCs ****CHARACTERS AND IT WOULD BE EASIER TO DO THAT IN THE CAMPS. REST OF FROM NOW ON MOST CHAPTERS WILL BE IN PERCY OR ANNABETH'S POVs AND MAYBE THE GOLDEN TRIO. ALSO I ONLY OWN THE OCs AND THE PLOT LINE**


	8. Meet the wizards

PERCY'S POV

Damien's nightmare last night reminded me that it wasn't just Annabeth and myself who had to deal with pain. Sure, we were in literal hell but Damien's Stepfather did a great job recreating it on earth. Apparently last night his nightmare was about the time when his eye was pulled out. I can't imagine how much that would hurt. I woke up Annabeth and grabbed the bag that she had packed for me (she knew I would leave it to the last minute, so she did it herself) and waited for her. After she got ready, I grabbed her hand and walked out. As we walked past the training area, we saw Alex sitting on the side with Damien inside the Arena, training as usual. He was using his two katanas in perfect sync, making a terrifying vortex of death. Then he lit his blades with hellfire, making a whirlwind of the bright green flames around him. Alex spotted us and walked over. She hugged me and Annabeth and called out to Damien. He spotted us and sheathed his blades, walking over to us as the hellfire slowly went out. "Hey, guys. Let's get moving, don't want to keep Argus waiting, now .would we?" I nodded and he grabbed a bag, following us to the top of half-blood hill. Thalia was there, all suitcases packed, who had his toolbelt, and Festus in suitcase mode. Argus was waiting and we all piled in the van. When we reached the airport, Damien had to take off his mask for security, at which point the guard passed out. That put Damien in a bad mood for a while. While we waited for the flight Thalia suggested a game of truth or dare. We were bored so we agreed. Thalia started. "D, truth or dare?" "truth, I'd rather not do something stupid in an airport." Thalia looked thoughtful for a minute then grinned like a nutcase. "have you and Alex ever 'done it' "Alex's face erupted into a furious blush as did Damien's I would guess, we couldn't tell under the mask, although there was some smoke coming out of his mask. Alex buried her head in his chest and he death glared Thalia, who looked away. We all burst out laughing because it was obvious what the answer was. I was protective of Alex but she could make her own decisions, it wasn't up to me. I glared at Damien playfully, but he simply yawned. "well now Percy truth or dare?" "Normally I would say dare but I'm afraid of what goes on inside that head so truth." He tilted his head to the side and said "the same question then. Have you and Annabeth ever 'done it' " now it was our turn to blush like mad. The truth was we had, multiple times. "Freaking hypocrite" Alex muttered, making me blush even harder. The game went on until we had to board. I was terrified. Annabeth noticed and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I put on a pair of headphones and slowly went to sleep. As we landed, I shut my eyes as tight as I could. I was glad to be on solid ground but hated how bumpy it was. When we finally got out of the flying death- trap, We saw a man dressed extremely oddly (IM** NOT GONNA EMBARRAS MYSELF BY TRYING TO EXPLAIN WIZARDS DRESSED AS MUGGLES)** Holding a card that had our names in horrible greek. We walked over to him. "Hello there! you will be the Americans then? I'm Arthur Weasley, you will be staying with us until the school term starts. We all introduced ourselves, Mr. Weasley looked rather apprehensive at Damien's mask and gloves. (thankfully he had the brains to conceal his daggers and tuck his Katanas into his suitcase or that would raise some odd questions.) We walked outside the airport and saw two white cars waiting for us. we loaded all our luggage into one and hopped in the other one. "Alright, Dumbledore has asked me to mention t you that only the Adults and the teachers at school know who you really are. Your cover is that you are a fourth school called Chiron's academy of magical achievement. There will be a tournament for which you will be guests. The term starts in a week, till then you will be staying with us. My son Ron, and his friends Harry and Hermione will be there too. your powers will be explained away as elemental magic and you are not to reveal your nature unless absolutely necessary." We all made noises of agreement Damien who nodded. We soon reached a house that looked very lopsided.

* * *

**HARRY'S P.O.V **

It was two days after the Quidditch world cup. At breakfast, Mr. Weasly spoke up. "So this year at Hogwarts, you will be having some _visitors,_ I won't tell you why they are here nor will they, but for a while, hey will be staying with us. Now they are all very powerful wizards and witches, but they have dark pasts. Some of them have had worse than even you Harry." I was shocked. I didn't have a good past. How bad could their's be? "Now none of them are a threat to you unless you antagonize them. One of them in particular, a boy named Damien, is rather anti-social. I will be picking them up today. Ron, Hermoine and I looked at each other and nodded, silently agreeing to talk about this in Ron's room. After breakfast, e started talking. "So what do you think about this?" "Ron's Dad said that they were very powerful, so maybe they have something t do with the Death Eater attack, maybe they're here as extra protection or something?" I thought that sounded about right. "We'll just have to see I guess, said Ron. That evening, a while after Mr. Weasly left, the bell rang. "That must be them!" Hermoine said, excited. We all ran down the stairs. Not what I expected there were six people, all barely older than we were. They all practically radiated power. The boy in the lead had hair a lot like mine, and eyes that were green, but unlike mine, they were sea green, not emerald green. The girl next to him had blonde princess curls and piercing grey eyes that seemed t calculate everything they saw. Behind them were a punk girl with bright blue eyes, and a boy who looked very emo. and behind them, there was a girl, who looked a lot like the boy in front, probably his sister. She was holding hands with a guy who... well...umm... I couldn't see an inch of his skin. He was wearing a black leather jacket, unzipped, with a metal band t-shirt under it. He was wearing black jeans and converse. He had on a mask, that was weird as hell and a pair of gloves. I'm gonna guess that that is Damien. The boy in front spoke up. "Hey there, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth chase, The punk and emo behind me are Thalia and Nico.." as he said that, he was smacked in the back of the head. He grinned and continued. "Back there is my sister Alex, and her boyfriend Damien." Alex waved brightly and Damien nodded. Ron stepped forward. "I'm Ron Weasley, this is Hermoine Granger and that is Harry Potter." I waited wearily for all the gasps, and wide eyes, but to my shock, the all (except Damien) just said Hi. I was happy about it ut Ron looked confused. "you haven't heard of him?" "Oh we have" "okay.. you didn't have much of a reaction." "that's because we know how much it sucks when people do react." I was grateful. I was still kinda creeped out by the Damien guy. "So Mr. Weasly said that you were all really powerful. Can you show us something?" Hermoine asked, her eye flashing with excitement. Percy grinned "Well, Annabeth's power isn't that flashy, she is just ultra-super-duper-smart. The rest of us however.." "Perce, we will be arriving in style at Hogwarts, so let's keep it at a minimum now," Said Alex. "right you are little sister. On that note, Mrs. Weasly, may we please have a glass of water?" She nodded and came waved her wand. A glass of water flew out of the kitchen and into Percy's hand. he then threw it at Alex. I was fully expecting it to hit her in the face and was stunned to no end when she held up a hand and it stopped. she then pulled the glass out of the air, leaving the water floating in the air. Her wand was nowhere in sight. she formed the water into a ball and then threw it at her brother who stopped it in mid-air and turned it some more water into a baseball glove. They then started playing catch. our jaws were all on the floor. This was all wandless magic? and not even their full extent. We then turned to Nico who grinned and then suddenly vanished. without the noise of apparation he was just behind Ron all of a sudden. Ron screamed, and Nico vanished Again, this time appearing behind me. He then pointed his hands at the shadows, which flew towards him and formed a dagger in his hand. he cut his palm with it, showing us that it was sharp and threw it at Ron. Just before it hit him, it vanished into the air. Ron screamed again and fell onto his back. Thalia then raised her hands, and electricity flew out of it, hitting Percy who glared at her. Finally, we all turned to Damien, who turned t Alex. "Do I have to?" He asked, in a deep voice. "Yes you do." she said sternly. he sighed and held up his hand. it exploded into bright green fire. We all yelled. Mrs. Weasley sends a stream of water at it. It evaporated before it reached him. He chuckled, and it sent shivers down my spine. He then looked at Alex who nodded and asked us all to back up. Percy muttered into our ears, "don't freak out about this, please, he is a bit touchy about it. I didn't know what to I expect but I did NOT expect a pair of jet black raven wings to rip out of his back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. I'm back. Sorry, I just felt like no-one gave a damn about this so I didn't bother, but then I thought Hey, why not. I do intend to finish this, so long as I get some kind of support. Have fun.**

**HARRY'S P.O.V**

OK. When I heard American wizards, I expected them to be powerful, but WINGS? I guess we must have been staring because the guys mask had some big white question marks on it. After a bit, they turned into two downward. He thought we were freaked out we were. Then Hermoine walked up and reached out to the wings. "Can I... Touch them? He cocked his head to the side and nodded. Hermione reached out her hand and rubbed his wing, taking in a sharp breath. She then smiled and beckoned ginny over who also touched his wing."It's soft. Just like Hedwig's. 'Thanks." He said, a bit of a smile on his face. "You two are the first people to not get freaked out by them." How did you get these?" Hermione asked, eyes wide. "My father experimented with a few spells. One went wrong." This would be interesting.

* * *

**ALEX'S P.O.V**

Well, that went well. They seem to believe it if a bit shocked. Him being descended from Neptune allowed him to grow a pair of wings out of his back, not shapeshift fully. It scared the life out of us all the first time it happened, in the middle of fighting Stheno and Euradyle on a quest. After we talked to the wizards for a bit, we were led to the room we were going to be sleeping in and saw two double beds and two single beds. Perfect. Percy and Annabeth climbed into one, D and I into another and Thalia and Nico took the single beds. Due to jet lag being annoying, we were out fast.

**(Dream sequence)**

I opened my eyes and was in a blank white room. Nothing there. Then Everyone else showed up. "Please tell me all of you are asleep and dreaming too and this isn't a messed up wizard demigod dream or some nonsense. "Yup" "mhm" "Definitely". Well, this is odd. Then, Out of NOWHERE, Hecate showed up. "Well, I forgot to give you something, so here you go. She then gave us... sticks. "Wands Pearl, Wands." Yeah D figured out I was confused. Hecate mentioned a bunch of wand materials, that I was not gonna bother remembering. "Also you are going to have another ability, you will be able to turn into animals, and wizards will call you 'Animagus'. "And you, unlike any other Animagi, will have 2 forms. The first will be based on your personality, I don't even know what they will be yet. And your second form will be that of a dragon. ooh. this is interesting. "As in, fire breathing flying dragons? Not DRAKONS?" "Yes time here grows short, I must leave. Good luck, Demigods." Damien then spoke up "wait how will we know what our animagus forms are?" Hecate got a mischievous glint in her eye. "When you wake up." Waitt, What? Then everything went black again.

**HARRY'S P.O.V**

The next morning, after we woke up, Mrs. Weasley asked us to go and wake up the Americans for breakfast. I suppose they have jet lag, so it makes sense that they are still asleep. Ron knocked on their door a bit too hard, and since it wasn't locked or closed properly, it swung open. I couldn't see inside properly at first, but Ron definitely could. He went whiter than a ghost and passed out. I glanced inside and realized why. The Americans weren't there. Instead, there were some terrifying animals. On the sleeping bags was a huge eagle in one, and a huge Spider in the other. No wonder Ron wasn't happy. On the bed, was a FREAKING HUGE WOLF. and a very large... SNAKE. **(Little known thing, Serpents are sacred to Athena. Annabeth being an owl would be ****weird.) ** and on the other bed, Was ANOTHER PEGASUS, and a giant scorpion. I'm surprised I Didn't pass out too. I pulled my wand out. Just then the scorpion and pegasus began to move. They both looked at me and seemed kinda panicked. They then transformed. Into two of the Americans. They were Animagi. Like Sirius. "Oh my gods Harry, I am so sorry, I Didn't realize the door was open. "It's..fine, It's fine just... slightly surprised." While we were talking, the scorpion turned into Damien and threw his mask on, before I could see anything. the Pegasus was Alexandra."Seems like Ron was more than just surprised." "Yeah, he is scared of spiders." "I noticed." Well, that was..Unexpected. They're animagi. This gets more and more interesting by the minute. The two of them went around waking up the others. The wolf turned into Percy and the snake into Annabeth. Then, in the sleeping bags, The eagle turned Into Thalia, who electrocuted A slightly annoyed Damien, who shrugged it off. He then turned to his brother and woke him up, at which point, a punch flew at his face, which he caught. "Get up, you idiots. It's late and I'm not in the mood to kick your asses." The grumbling teens then took turns between the bathroom and bedroom changing, and followed me downstairs, after waking up a still very white Ron. We reached down and Everyone looked surprised at Mine and Ron's slightly shocked faces. Can you blame us?"Ron, Harry dear, What happened? You two look like Ghosts!" I was about to explain when Damien spoke up. "That would be our fault, Mrs. Weasley. While we were sleeping, Since we were jet-lagged and such, we accidentally turned into our Animagi forms. It scared Harry and Ron a good bit." At this, Hermione's eyes widened. All of you are Animagi? What are your forms? When did you become Animagi? Is it legal to be one at such an age in your country?" Woah, Woah, Woah. Slow down please, I can't answer all at once. We became Animagi Last year. Yes, of course it is legal, so long as we learned it under supervision, which we did. And as for our forms, I guess we could show you." The Americans threw glances and odd looks at him. Wonder what they're thinking.


	10. AN 20 PLS ACTUALLY READ IT

**Hey all, so this Isn't an actual chapter, I just feel like absolutely no-one gives a shit about this story. So, In light of that, Untill I get atleast 10 reviews (say literally anything to make me know you want me to continue this) I'm putting this on hold. Sorry.**


	11. Thank You!

***Be me at 5 A.M* *Open MY phone* *11 reviews.* *Drinks 12 cups of coffee before figuring it out* Well holy shit yall friggin did it.**

**This might not seem like a lot, but trust me, reviews are like fuel, the more I get the more I want to write. so well, in light of that, expect another chapter to come out soon!**


	12. DON'T KILL ME READ IT

**SO BEFORE YOU PEOPLE KILL ME, JUST CHILL THE FUCK OUT. I ALMOST DIED. THINK I GET A PASS. IF YA WANT DETAILS, ASK, OTHERWISE LEAVE IT AT THAT. WILL UPDATE SOON, PROMISE.**


	13. The arrival No It

**I promised, so here you are, a new chapter! Slight time skip through the few days they were staying at the Weasley's and onto King's Cross!**

**Damien's P.O.V**

After freaking out the wizards by literally turning into animals, the rest of the stay was pretty normal. I actually liked the whole animal form thing, and it felt a bit less weird for me, possibly because of the whole Neptune thing. although it is still kinda weird being a giant ass scorpion. I had a tail. Although Percy has fur so... I'm in better shape.

Anyways, the Wizards piled into a few black cars and we all waited at the house. We were supposed to fly to the school in our dragon forms, as part of the whole 'visiting school' thing. "Now that that's dealt with.. whoah that was weird." "Agreed, Although as odd as it may feel, it's usefulness, especially in cases like Thalia's where her form is rather inconspicuous, it's advantages are quite obvious." Percy gave me a blank look. I sighed and gave him the dummy version. "An Eagle is not something that stands out much, so It would be useful for keeping an eye on people without being seen." "aah. Makes sense." "Now. Hecate, after that weird dream thing, put the directions to the school in my head. So we should leave early tomorrow morning, it will probably be about 2 hours of flying, and we need to be there by 8. And, Zeus will leave us alone because Hecate asked him to specifically. the mist will cover our tracks, but stay above the clouds as much as possible. Any questions?" Silence. Everyone was just kinda staring at me. "well go do whatever till tomorrow, I'm not gonna tell ya what to do."

* * *

**Next Morning: 6 A.M**

After kicking Percy, Thalia and my brother out of bed an hour ago (Literally kicked in Nico's case) and getting them to eat something, we were about to take off. Turning into a dragon was.. well... awesome. I felt powerful and could tell that I could probably breathe fire. Nico and I were black dragons, but my scales were highlighted in green. Annabeth was grey, Thalia was White with blue highlights, Percy was Sea-green and Alex was sea-green with dark ocean blue highlights. We took off and it felt awesome. Even Thalia, who was afraid of heights, was fine. After flying for around 3 hours, we saw a castle in the distance. We all had the ability to communicate through our thoughts in dragon form, and Percy had an idea to make an Impression that everyone agreed on. This would be fun.

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

So after Dumbledore told us about the Triwizard tournament last night, Ron, Hermione and I all figured that the Americans must be here as a fourth school, which Dumbledore Immideatly confirmed, saying that there would be a fourth school joining this year, a secretive American one called Chiron's academy of magical prowess. we ran outside to the grounds, where the students from the other schools would be arriving soon. First, a huge ship sprung out of the water, soaking everyone near it and coming to a stop just by the edge of the water. The durmstrang students walked out and stood on its deck with their headmaster, just as a carriage drawn by pegasi landed on the grounds, and the students from beubatons (**Spell?) **came out off it. now it was just the Americans left. wonder how they would show up. Suddenly, a piercing roar was heard, followed by 5 others. everyone looked around, slightly scared, or curious and we saw something I never expected. 6 Dragons were flying towards the school. the one in the lead had flames in its mouth, blowing forward every now and again when it breathed. they circled the school and landed on the grounds, far away enough from the pegasus carriage to not damage it. I expected the Americans to be riding it somehow, but I did not expect the dragons to suddenly shake their heads a bit and shrink, turning into the Americans. Damien went ahead and Gave a short bow at the waist to Dumbledore who simply smiled. we then all went inside. Hermione was talking, very fast about how impossible this was. "I mean, we already saw that they have other Animagus forms and there has never been a single wizard with more than one form it's impossible, especially at that age.." "Hermione, we get it, it's never happened. We will figure out how they have two forms, don't worry. We were then told to go into the great hall so that we could have a proper introduction to the other schools.

* * *

**Fifteen. Minutes. Later. (In SpongeBob meme voice)**

**( I am not gonna do the durmstrang and beaubatons intros) **

After the two schools that normally came to the tournament introduced themselves, Dumbledore said: "And finally, in their first appearance in the tournament, and their appearance as a guest school, please welcome the champions of Chiron's academy of Magical Prowess!" Suddenly, shadows seemed to take a more solid form, moving towards the hanging lights, snuffing them out. A few screams radiated around the room as the doors blew open. In the lead was Damien. Lit completely on bright green fire. Wands were whipped out and water was sprayed at him, but it all vapourised before it came near him. HE gave a light chuckle and the flames slowly went out as he shook his head, leaving him in his black clothes and mask. suddenly, the ground under him cracked open and a skeletal horse crawled out, lighting on fire aswell. He mounted it and it began to fly around the room. Then came Percy and Alex, both riding humongous waves, somehow leaving the area behind them completely dry. Percy was spinning around tridents made of water, and the corners of the room darkened and several dummies popped out. Percy and Alexandra hurled tridents in every direction, impaling heads and chests of the dummies. THen came Annabeth, completely blindfolded, hurling daggers at each dummy, striking them in the head. The doorway lit up again, and Thalia walked in, with thunder flying along the walls around her and bouncing off the roof. The shadows in the room began to thicken in the doorway, and Nico appeared, only to vanish and appear somewhere else, again and again. At the same time, they all reached the teacher's table. Dumbledore then spoke up "Now that all the schools have shown us some of their skills, let us make them feel welcome in our school, with a repeat of the opening feast!" Ron's eyes widened and he began to viciously attack the food. Again. But for some reason, the Americans seemed to be burning some of their food.

**K I'm back to writing. told ya I wasn't gonna abandon this stuff. Also two things. One, a guest got the QOTD in a chapter that I'm too lazy to check. But anyway, props for mentioning both bands. Also a question for you peeps. I know not many people read my stuff right now, that's cool. So for my other ongoing story, do you want me to **

**A: focus on this**

**B: PJO and Tokyo Ghoul crossover (My personal favorite, I have a few nice ideas)**

**C: Percy Jackson son of Chaos fic (Probably Perzoe)**

**Or D: Percy Jackson young justice crossover ( Probably Percy x Raven I love that idea)**

**Thanks, peeps, pls tell me which one you want!  
**


	14. About the other stories

**Think some of you misunderstood the voting. I haven't started my other stories, I was asking if U guys wanted me to start those OR FInish this first. Sorry about the fake-out chapter. **


End file.
